Twist Ending
by VooDoo Dollie
Summary: Percy Jackson died in the Battle of the Labyrinth, now Nico must now become the child of the prophecy due to the son of Poseidon's death. Flames will be laughed at! R&R
1. Chapter 1

Percy's POV

"Let us see how strong he is. Let us see how long it takes him to burn!"

_He scooped some lava from the nearest furnace. It set his fingers ablaze, but this didn't seem to bother him at all. The older elder telkhines did the same. The first one threw a glop of molten rock at me and set my trousers on fire. Two more splattered across my chest. I dropped my sword in sheer terror and swatted at my clothes. Fire was engulfing me. Strangely, it felt only warm at first, but it was getting hotter by the instant._

"_Your father's nature protects you," one said. "Makes you hard to burn. But not impossible, youngling. Not impossible." _

_They threw more lava at me and I remember screaming. My whole body was on fire. The pain was worse then anything I'd ever felt. I was being consumed. I crumpled to the metal floor and heard the sea demon children howling in delight._

_Then I remembered the voice of the river naiad at the ranch: The water is within me._

_I needed the sea. I felt a tugging sensation in my gut, but I had nothing to help me. Not a faucet or a river. Not even a petrified seashell this time. And, besides the last time I'd unleashed my power at the stables, there'd been that scary moment when it had almost got away from me._

_I had no choice. I called the sea. I reached inside myself and remembered the waves and the currents, the endless power of the ocean. And I let it loose in one horrible scream._

_Afterwards, I could never describe what happened. An explosion, a tidal wave, a whirlwind of power simultaneously catching me up and blasting me downwards into the lava. Fire and water collided, superheated steam, and I shot p[ from the heart of the volcano in a huge explosion, just one piece of flotsam thrown free by a million pounds of pressure. The last thing I remember before losing consciousness was flying, flying so high Zeus would never have forgiven me, and then beginning to fall, smoke and fire and water streaming from me. I was a comet hurtling towards Earth..._

Nico's POV

Percy Jackson is dead. At least that's I heard as soon as I stepped foot in camp borders. Annabeth practically ran up to me and scream in my ear that he's dead. At first I thought it was a, _cruel_, but a joke none the less, I mean that guy has done things no one would have ever thought possible. Then I saw the campers faces and it hit me. He was dead. I let my mouth flap like a fish out of water. Funny isn't it that everything as to do with fish or the sea...or Percy.

Annabeth crashed her arms around my neck, breathing in deep I caught of the scent of salty tears and ocean breeze. Fresh hot salty tears hit my neck, they slide half way down my back before getting soaked up by my black shirt. Being the son of Hades I wasn't one to cry, but hey everyone has their moments and I had mine in front of tons of demi-gods. Fortunately no one gave me a second glance. I buried my head in a crook of Annabeth's neck, I'm sure if Percy was here he murder me, but that's the difference in a fairy tale and real life. Nothing is forever. Annabeth's grip on my neck tightened as her sobs became more hard and stronger. I returned it, making my arms tighten around her waist. My eyes were closed, but I let the hot tears run down my olive skin. When I looked up I saw the campers shooting Annabeth looks of pity, lucky for them Annabeth was facing away or she probably gut them like a fish. (No pun intended there).

That's when it hit me, hugging Annabeth at the top of Camp Half-Blood Hill, soaking each other in tears that, that I was the one of the prophecy. Since both Percy and Bianca were both dead and Thalia was a hunter now so that only left me as the one of the prophecy. I guess my father gets what he wants after all, me to be the child of the prophecy. And I wasn't ready for that, I honestly wasn't ready to be the child of the prophecy.

"Annabeth what happened." I asked.

"Wuh...huh?" She mumbled, wiping away crystal tears.

"Annabeth. What. Happened." I snapped, Annabeth looked like she had just broken out a trance. Annabeth's once stormy grey eyes went black like an on coming storm.

"Mount Saint Helens...eruption...Percy...gone..."She managed to choke out. I nodded and pulled her back into the hug, we stood there for what seemed like years, till I said I had to go. She nodded and walked back to her cabin, her face tear streaked. I raced into my cabin...


	2. Chapter 2

Annabeth's POV

_"Mount Saint Helens...eruption...Percy...gone..."I managed to choke out. Nico nodded and pulled me back into the hug, we stood there for what seemed like years, till Nico said he had to go. I nodded and walked back to my cabin, my face tear streaked. He raced off to his cabin..._

Two Weeks Later...

Two weeks have gone past and everything is just about normal...okay that's a lie. Everything is dull, plain and Gods damn boring. Everyone is acting like a Zombie, making Nico and the Hypnos the most active and happiest people in Camp Half-Blood, and _that _is not right or normal. Then again normal has never really been used in the same sentence with demigod(s). I managed to work myself into a groove, so I have no time to think about He-Who-Shall-Not-Be-Named...Gods how sad is that?

I've know starting calling _him _that. I'm not even a Harry Potter fan, in fact I couldn't care less about it apart from the fact he's an orphan (and I know what that sorta feels like) and...well that's it really. I'm more like Hermoine Granger if anything, maybe she's a Roman daughter of Athena...Oh Hades! Am I actually starting to think she's real? She a character created by J.K Rowling and nothing more-

"Ouch!" I yelped as fell start onto my ass. Was I really that lost in thought?

"Geez Annabeth you alright?" A familiar voice asked, I looked to see Nico. He looked sorta guilty and slightly amused, I instantly glared at the Death God's son.

"Shut up! And...sorry. I was just...lost in thought I guess..." I finished lamely. Nico looked even more amused by this, I was seriously getting annoyed but happy that I was doing something different from getting up in the morning, having lunch, training, training, diner, training and then finally going to bed to cry myself to sleep. Nico gave me a lopsided grin just like...don't think about him.

"Lost in thought? How cheesy does that sound!" Nico said some what ruthlessly, I felt sorta hurt by this comment. I guess it showed on my face as well, cause Nico quickly said, "Sorry."

"It's okay...were all a bit touchy and snappy." I said taking Nico's outstreched hand, he helped me to my feet. Nico gave another lopsided grin and my eyes started to sting. Quickly saying "Thank you" I pushed past the black haired boy, my feet quickening their pace as if they had a mind of their own. Soon turning to a jog I stormed into my cabin and dived under the covers. Fresh hot tears poured out of my stormy grey eyes and onto my pillow as I buried my face into the white pillow. Was did he have to show me a lopsided grin, just like Percy's trademark lopsided grin.

Okay I seriously wished I told Percy how I-

"Annabeth...?"

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for the shortness, but I'm busy and plus it's nearly midnight and I want to get some sleep before I go to the Cinema tomorrow to see Final Destenation 5 :) <strong>


End file.
